Bonded
by OfficialRaven0221
Summary: Draco and Hermione are bonded. When their bond prooves stronger than the fates intended they become the new chosen ones. When Harry becomes the side kick and the bad guy becomes the hero nothing is ever as it seems. DrHG HPGW RWPP
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask me why I decided to do this. I just did. As usual remember to review/favorite/follow if you enjoy the story and want me to continue. I discontinue stories that aren't popular so if you want to see more be sure to do any of the above! :)

If the blood hadn't washed out his platinum hair it would have been near impossible to identify the ferret. He was beaten to a pulp, teetering on the edge of death. Remus and Tonks were busying themselves with the most pressing injuries. It was my job to keep him alive. A constant stream of magic was enough to keep his heart pumping and his lungs expanding, but it was draining and my vision was already beginning to double. So I focused on washing his hair and cleaning his face. I spent my energy clearing his body of blood and minor cuts and bruises. When he was cleaned to my satisfaction I busied myself with braiding and unbraiding the slowly drying locks.

"Slow down his heart! He's bleeding out too quickly!" Remus ordered. I did as told, hoping I'd be able to regain some of my strength in the meantime. As Tonks healed another of his wounds his breathing got harsher. His body was rejecting my magic. His cheeks had faded to such a chalky white that the sight of blood almost blinded me. He began to convulse, shaking the table he was laid upon. I didn't know what else to do so I let the magic go. I was cold for a moment from the the loss of his heat, but just as I went to reach out once more he inhaled deeply, springing to life like Frankenstein. His chalky cheeks flushed as his ragged breathing began to slow. He made eye contact with me first before crystal tears sprung into stormy eyes. My feet moved of my own accord until I reestablished contact. At that moment my nerves set on fire, my entire body was in pain and it seemed that getting closer to him was the only way to douse the skin searing pain. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around his trembling form. There was a blinding flash that made my knees go weak and the only thing that was keeping me upright was the man clutching me like his line. Then he let go and I stumbled back.

Draco POV

There was the pain of being crucioed into next year, but it was nothing in comparison to need that drowned me. Something was pulling me to the mudblood. I hated feeling like I needed her, but the pain would never subside if she didn't get closer. I willed her forward, bringing her closer until her arms wrapped protectively around my torso. Instantly the fire was doused replaced by a light. The light made me lose my hold on the girl who brought me relief and when she stumbled backwards the pain returned full force, ripping my soul and body apart until I was plunged into darkness.

_A.N./ that was a more of a prologue than anything. If there's any interest in this story I will have the real first chapter up by thursday. Toodles!_


	2. Chapter 2

woke first, my bushy hair fanned around me. It was impossible to mistake Ron's heavy footsteps. I chanced a look around and any trace of the pain that had knocked me on my butt was gone. Draco lay beside me on the magically expanded couch, his albino lashes rested gently only his pale cheeks. He was laying on his back with one leg hanging off of the couch and the other bent beneath him. When I shifted his leg from beneath him he snorted softly and tossed himself off the side. Ron made an ungentleman like noise in an effort to swallow his laughter. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of surprise despite watching him roll off the edge. He poked his platinum head over the edge a look of confusion twisting his features.

"What am I doing here?" His antics had provided us with a momentary distraction from the issue at hand, but seeing the way he eyed me -as if it was painful for him to look at me- reminded me he was the enemy.

"You tell us," Harry stood in the doorway, cleaning his glasses on the hem of his shirt, "you came here through our fireplace two days ago. From there Remus and Tonks set to work on you immediately. Only problem was, in your condition you would barely survive the first five minutes of healing, so they had Hermione 'encourage' your heart and lungs to keep functioning through the end of the healing you began rejecting her magic, you touched and you both passed out."

Malfoy looked horrified while I continued to braid and unbraid the tendrils of hair that escaped my ponytail. When none of us said anything Harry replaced his glasses and aimed his wand at the pureblood. I watched, dazed, as Malfoy lazily fingered his wand, flipping it effortlessly between his slender fingers. He looked bored, but I could almost hear his heart slamming mercilessly into his ribs. He waltzed over to the couch taking my tanned hand in his pearly one. The action was soothing, forcing the raging of emotions to subside, but I couldn't just forget it was Malfoy that was holding my hand. I yanked it away and scooted further into the couch, yelping in surprise when he dragged me into his arms.

"The Dark Lord knows something is up. When you three intercepted a raid on Longbottom's grandmother he assumed I was helping you." He exposed his wand arm to us, rolling up his arm. He seemed shocked at the lack of markings, we all were. There was silence as know it all Malfoy looked up at me with wide eyes. Relief washed through me, drowning the rest of my emotions. I watched him mouth 'it's gone.'

"What happened afterwards?" I prompted. He shook his head to clear it.

"He exposed me to the Death Eaters as a traitor, sat on his throne, and started a trail." He spat the word trial as if the very idea of fairness was ludacris. As if reading my mind he continued, "he sat up there on his throne as if he were the Lord Al-fucking-mighty and crucioed me at every question. No matter if I told the truth or not I was tortured for hours while he played with his wand and my own parents did nothing to help. When he'd had his fill he ordered Snape to take me to the dungeons and wait. I don't remember anything after that."

"How do we know we can believe anything you just said." Harry asked, never lowering his wand, "why are you even here? Being dismissed by Voldemort doesn't mean you come to the order, snivelling and begging for protection."

"I want to get my mother out of there." He said simply,"if that means cooking with the Weasley Matriarch then so be it. I don't know why Snape sent me here and you'll have to roll my cold dead body out of the confines of these wards, so in exchange I help with your missions or whatever else you would want me to do."

"So you want two things from us while we only get one thing from you," Ron snorted, "why am I not surprised you would make such a selfish deal." Malfoy smirked.

"Now now Weasel, you rescue my mom from that hell hole and I keep your little Granger safe." Before they could be outraged on my behalf I felt my hair stand on end.

"I don't need your protection _ferret,_" I spat the word.

"What makes you think we'd even let you near her," Harry snapped, "you're our enemy. Even being crucioed can't make you forget that. I'd sooner leave her with Nagini." All the while he raged Malfoy spun his wand

"For the simple reason that you can't keep me away from her." He extended our hands to expose a spider web thin link connecting our wrists, "When she kept me alive she shared her life with me, making my stronger qualities hers and hers mine. If you separate us she'll die."

_I promise next chapter will be better. This one is just awkward. Sorry! Review to let me know if you're still into the story._


	3. Chapter 3

Just because they agreed to let me stay didn't mean there wasn't a Weasley staring me down at ever turn. Hermione, being ever so knowledgable, was outraged to find nothing in the books about our cheerful situation. Whenever she wasn't treating me like her personal pack mule, she ignored me. With this being said I could have kissed Snape when he came through the Floo, black robes billowing behind him as if he were the star of a vampire movie. I'd been craving some good ole fashioned Slytherin conversation since I woke up and was more than heart broken when I barely received a curt nod of acknowledgement before he swept off to speak with Dumbledore.

"Draco dear," I turned to the sound of Molly Weasley calling me. Ever the do gooder she tried her hardest to make me feel welcome in this run down estate, but her movements were choppy and her smiles forced. I tried avoiding her in an effort to keep the awkward interactions to a minimum, but she always found me somehow.

"Yes?" I raised an albino eyebrow. It never ceased to amaze me how she always insisted on finding me and talking me to death. I could feel honey brown eyes melting holes in my back, just begging me to disrespect mama weasel.

"Would you grab a jar off of the shelf for me?" I couldn't help the eyebrow that disappeared into my hairline. She could just as easily wave her wand to get whatever jar she wanted down, but Hermione's blazing eyes urged me forward. In the kitchen it seemed everyone was waiting anxiously for dinner to begin. I noted how the youngest male Weasley was an inch or two taller than I was. I'd known it was a trap from the beginning, but I did as she asked regardless. She kept me busy weather I was helping her dice onions or peeling carrots. When the last dish was on the table she called the house to a meal and no matter how hard I tried to slip away she made sure I didn't go anywhere. In the end I was sandwiched uncomfortably between Hermione and one of those weasley twins.

"So Draco," Arthur started, he shoveled another spoonful of potatoes into his mouth before continuing, "I heard about your _situation._" After another embarrassingly loaded spoonful he continued, "how do you know so much about it?" I took the time to clear my mouth of any potential residue, hoping that my words didn't come across as condescending. I'd been sure that every pureblood -dirt poor or otherwise- knew about bonding.

"Well...everyone knows about it." I said finally. I kept my eyes on my uneven slices of carrot, "my father actually bonded with my mother when I was young. She died trying to give birth to my sister, but my father wouldn't let her go. I recognized the symptoms; the pain, the blinding light...the iridescent string connecting us together…"

"So what does it mean?" Arthur pressed, a piece of steak dangling from his teeth. I grimaced.

"What do you mean? It means we're bonded. It means...her life is in me and our souls are connected. What else is there?"

"No, not that. What does it mean for you. Where do your loyalties lie?" The table fell silent, not even the clinking of cutlery on china could be heard when the question was asked.

"I already told your son what I was planning-,"

"Being bonded with Hermione is a privilege you prat-" Fred snapped. He was up and glowering in moments, "and if you're going to share her life and her soul you can't be neutral!" The other twin continued. "You galavanting on both sides of the line will get her killed!" Fred roared, "and I'll be _damned _if you kill our 'Mione, because you can't grow a _fucking backbone _you inconsiderate git!"

I sighed before standing abruptly. I wouldn't cower behind my wand or my name today. It was no longer who I was and they probably wouldn't care either.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked finally. I didn't like to be cornered and both Weasleys were stepping into my bubble. I could feel Hermione watching me with feigned indifference as they tried to intimidate me.

"We want you to pick a side!" they both shouted.

"I'm no longer in the Dark Lord's ranks. He probably thinks I'm dead and I don't have his mark anymore. I'm on no one's side _cousin. _So back off," Fred flinched only barely before I spun on my heels and stormed out of the room. Pick a side they say...I was pureblood supremacist Draco Lucius Malfoy for eighteen years. Now on my nineteenth they wanted to turn me into free love Drakey just because I had the bad luck of being bonded to that bushy haired freak. If I could have it my way I'd be marching along side my family in an effort to bring about a new world. I had nothing against Mrs. or Mr. Weasley, but it seemed that every child they popped out was loud and insufferable. Those twins cornering me were simply asking for trouble, they could have just as easily left well enough alone. I'd found myself outside of the wards, wandering. I wasn't sure where I was going or how long I'd been gone, but a crippling pain in the back of my head forced me to my was the downside to the bond, I couldn't get away from her without putting both of us in unbearable pain. I turned back hoping the walk back would be quick, but the stars had come out to play by the time I even recognized my surroundings. I was drenched in sweat and every step was agony. My soul was being torn atom from atom, there was no foreseeable escape. Her screams dragged me forward, I could hear it in the back of my mind guiding me to the only escape from my agony. When I finally found Grimmauld place I tore the door open, following my instinct up the stairs and down the hall to the left. Her internal screaming was loud enough now to make my ears bleed. She lay writhing on the bed, her dainty hands gripped the sheets, with blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

"Draco," she gasped. Another wave of pain brought us both further into our on desperation. She forced herself up and barreled into my arms. I could hear Pothead and Weaselbee screaming at me from somewhere far away, but I didn't pain was replaced with euphoria and for a moment it was all okay. Then she was ripped from my arms and replaced within the comforting confines of Potter's embrace.

"What's it going to take for me to never see that again." Weasley growled. I tried to maintain my composure, ignoring the emptiness left in her wake.

"I told you what I wanted." I said coolly, "I want my mother here and safe from harm."

"What does that include?: Potter asked. By the looks of it I'd already won. His green eyes were rimmed in red as if he'd been crying and his skin was flushed.

"I want the best protection money and magic can offer, I want a disguise and no contact with the outside world. No owls, no Saturday afternoon tea. I want around the clock guards and then and only then will I stand by Hermione and keep her safe." Weasel looked about ready to argue, but before he could Harry said, 'done.'

"We'll stage the capture of Narcissa Malfoy tomorrow at noon, just promise us to never leave her side."

"On my honor," he nodded, letting Hermione settle herself into my arms once more. It wasn't hard to tell that the young Gryffindor hated me, every time her honey gaze landed on me it was filled with malice, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy having someone trust me with their lives.

Seeing my mother again was nothing short of an interrogation. She fired question after question at me, hoping to understand why she was abducted by two thirds of the golden trio. Instead of answering I had her locked in her quarters and sealed in. The only one allowed in was Kreacher and Kreacher wouldn't disobey me if Merlin himself ordered him too. She didn't put up a fuss when Weasely slung her into her room, preferring to face the inevitable with grace. It didn't go unnoticed that Weasley manhandled my mother, but that was a fight for another day. Today would be the hardest day of her life and I fully intended to miss every second of it. My father was a liability -and though I loved him- I loved her more.

_Dun dun dun...thanks for all the reviews! Please continue! Suggestions, hopes, disappointments….all is welcome! _


End file.
